Unlimited Power
by Jee Zed legomanrcf 1
Summary: Anakin has made his decision to join the Son. They bring about a new era of chaos and destruction together. Is there anything that can stop them? This is an AU. Rated T for violence.
1. No Going Back

**I'm finally back with another story! I posted one before this but it didn't get the traction I had hoped it would because it was in the movies section. But anyway, what are you reading this for? Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Anakin Skywalker was being shown the crimes he would commit in the near future. "I will not look!" He cried. But it didn't help, for he could still hear the screams of children and the deaths of people he knew and held close to his heart.

"No...no..." He sobbed as his dreams were shattered in front of his eyes. "Nooooooo!" He shouted. Brought down to his knees, previously thinking he was unshakable, unbreakable, he began to sob uncontrollably.

"I will do such terrible things?" He asked rubbing away his tears. The Son walked up to him. "Yes." He answered. "But it doesn't have to be that way... The choice is still yours to make." He replied.

"How?" Anakin asked. "The future, by it's nature can be changed. Join me and we will destroy this Emperor you see in your visions and we shall end war, corruption and suffering throughout the galaxy." He explained trying to coax him to join him.

"Will we bring peace?" Anakin asked. "Of course." The Son answered handing him his lightsaber. Anakin had made his decision.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi had just taken off to "The Well of the Dark Side" while Ahsoka Tano was walking up the ramp to continue to work on the ship.

Losing herself in her thoughts she hoped that Anakin would be okay.

Ever since they arrived here she had been on edge.

She would have gone with Obi-Wan to help Anakin but someone had to fix the ship.

* * *

Obi-Wan was circling the pit on his speeder bike as he descended to the bottom.

When he reached the bottom he got off the bike to look for Anakin but was met with lightning to his backside. He cried out in pain as he felt the electricity surging through his bones.

His heart skipped a beat as he was pushed to the ground trying to regain his breath. He looked to his left to see Anakin walking up to him, and his worst fears realized.

"I'm sorry for this my master." Anakin pulled his lightsaber off his belt and pulled Obi-Wan to his feet by the hair and activated the lightsaber, Holding the blade to his neck ready to kill him.

"I'm sorry too..." He winced. "I have failed you... Your not my brother." He said. "I never was!" Anakin yelled as he sliced out his throat, and kicking him into the lava.

With one swift stroke, Anakin ended his master's life.

* * *

**I know it's short at first but it will get longer as we move through the story, so don't hit the power button just yet! And before you continue check out my profile and go to my you tube channel for everything you need to make star wars animation! Hope you enjoyed! Time for a not so long cliffhanger! Don't forget to review and give me your thoughts and Ideas!**


	2. Second Thoughts

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you will enjoy this one! So well... Enjoy?**

* * *

**Anakin's POV**

I knew I had to do it, the Jedi would stand in the way of peace. But I still had my doubts... something about killing my master did not feel right.

"Are you sure this is for peace?" I asked the son with a nearly sad look on my face. "Yes." The Son answered. "Every action we take, no matter how violent, or cruel, is for the greater good."

"Then we still have a job to do." I responded. I knew that we had to get off the planet. But it would not be easy, Ahsoka would try to stop me... but she would fail. She would never be able to bring herself to

do it anyway.

"I have an plan that may tip the odds in our favor... Get the transport you arrived in." He told me.

I got on the speeder bike and headed toward the transport while watching him morph into a giant gargoyle and fly away in the opposite direction.

Since Ahsoka was unaware of my masters demise, it would be relatively easy to take the ship from her.

* * *

**The Son's POV**

I flew even faster using my new-found power toward my sister's tomb. Once I saw it drawing closer I landed at the bottom of the stairs and made my way to the top. I used the force to open the tombstone and afterward my sister's coffin.

Her body laying perfectly still, holding the dagger in her hands. I knelt down to touch her hands. "So cold... Forgive me sister." I said as I took the dagger from her cold lifeless hands. "You were the only one I truly loved... I miss you. Look, I must bring peace to the galaxy with the chosen one." I said hoping that was playing dead. But I knew she would never do something like that. she was so... pure. never once overstepping her boundaries.

But why should I have cared for her so much? Was it because I had good in me? Surely not, someone as selfish as me surely wouldn't have any sort of compassion...

Or maybe It was that no matter what I did, she loved me no matter what. She always believed in me, even when I didn't. Always knew that there was good in me, but I never believed that.

And perhaps it was not love that drew me to her. But instead a drive to learn to do what was right. Perhaps it was her light I craved, like little moths to the light, flitting on over.

I closed her coffin and left the tomb feeling even more guilty than before. I would never forgive myself for what I did.

I began to leave to make my dreams come true. But were they my dreams? Walking even further away from the tomb, I looked at the sky... wondering. What was my purpose?

I looked back one last time, tears beginning to form. I outstretched my arm, and sealed her forever...

* * *

**Ahsoka's POV**

I stood on my tip-toes reaching for a ratchet. Then measuring the size of the last bolt I needed an eight millimeter to screw it in nice and snug. I was just about

to tighten the last bolt when I stopped for a few seconds.

I looked around for a second. I had thought I sensed something strange but the feeling was gone almost immediately. I shrugged it off as nothing. When I realized something...

Obi-Wan had not contacted me for a while... Either he was in a black zone, or was... But that was probably best not to think about.

I tightened the last bolt and threw my goggles on the bed and went to the cockpit to turn the ship on. It worked great. I headed back to the middle of the ship to close the floorboards and then went back to the cockpit.

I turned the ship off and headed back to get some rest but was met with a hand crushing my throat and me staring into evil yellow eyes...

* * *

**I will try to make the chapters longer... that is, if you guys review, and no hate please. Told ya it was not a very long cliffhanger at all, so... I guess it never was a cliffhanger...**

**And also... UNLIMIATED... POOOWWWWWAAAAAAA! Review if you got the joke.**


	3. Broken Hearts

**Here we are! Chapter 3! By the way, sorry for the cliffhanger! I had a few things to do like work on my car and keep My YouTube channel good! So with all the guilt off of my chest, Time for another episode of UUNNNLLLIIIMMIIIAAAATED... POOOOWWWWWAAAAAAA! Review if you got the joke. Anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Father's POV**

How could my son do this? After everything I taught him. It was now... Pointless. However I must try once more, to bring him back to the light. To keep him here, away

from all he could harm. So I kept flying to their ship.

My son had to be stopped by whatever means necessary... Otherwise, he would never stop feeding the all-consuming fire.

As I approached the ship, I saw the young apprentice of the chosen one. I hoped he had not killed her... I searched for her through the force. I thanked the stars as her found force signature.

"Do not leave my son!" I shouted. "How predictable! Here to give us a send-off Father?" He asked. "Please my son! Don't do this. I beg of you! Come home with me." I pleaded.

My entire soul wanted him to come home and abandon this quest for more power. However I knew that was not going to be easy.

"You cannot control me anymore old man!" He said. "Have you forgotten everything I have taught you!? About respect, and patience!?" I asked yelling at the same time.

He had reached the point of no return. He would now have to make a choice... But he was going to make the wrong one. I could feel it...

"I should have killed you aeons ago..." He said. My worst fears confirmed at the same time.

"I had believed that you would be able to resist temptation. But I was wrong. My son is truly dead..." I said coming to grips with what I knew would happen next...

He drew the dagger from his hip, and plunged it into my stomach. Blood beginning to flow freely I fell to my knees. "I love you my son." Were my last words.

Then my vision began to close around me... and I disappeared.

* * *

**Normal POV**

He was dead. But Anakin's doubts were increasing. He thought they would bring peace but after killing his own master he was still unsure.

But he decided not to question for now. "Well we should make our way to the core worlds where there are more Jedi." He stated.

"And besides, we should make use of our leverage." He continued looking at his padawan, who was still passed out on the floor. He grabbed some binders out of the utility drawer and bound her wrists super-tight.

"Yes, and now that my father is done away with, the balance of power is all in our favor." The Son said. "Then the Jedi should be weaker, Right?" Anakin wondered. "Of course but they still greatly outnumber us."

"What do you mean?" Anakin inquired. He was curious to hear the Son's plan. "I think we have one more asset to lift... once we get out of here, set your course for The Maw." He ordered.

"Sure thing, but what do you hope to find in The Maw? There's nothing there but black holes and asteroids." He said.

"The black holes are just a concealment for what lies beneath." He answered feeling overconfident.

Anakin did as he was told and set his course for The Maw after they had escaped the Monolith.

However Clone Captain Rex couldn't help but notice General Skywalker's shuttle leaving the Monolith and making the jump to hyperspace...

"What the hell does General Skywalker think he's doing! Admiral, plot every course on their last known trajectory!" He said.

He looked back out into space as he said: "I've got a bad feeling about this..."

* * *

**I hoped you liked the chapter! More reviews + Follows + Favorites x EVEN MORE REVIEWS! = Longer chapters, frequent updating, and less characters dying! **

**Also thank you for the support this story has got.**

**You guys are awesome! Any good ideas will be greatly appreciated and considered. : )**


End file.
